


victory kissed

by samuela



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Anyway here have this ship just basically kissing the whole time, But I dont think this has any spoilers for the series or the books?, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Battle, This was heavily inspired by the book, previously titled: 'cause i'm in a daze and you're in my dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuela/pseuds/samuela
Summary: “Are you happy?” He questioned her quietly, as he momentarily glanced at the intertwined hands. That simple gesture was still enough to fluster him.“I’m happy,” Claire confirmed. She locked her eyes with his eyes and she kept her eyes locked with his as she brought his hand to her lips and kissed the fingertips, covered by cold metal. “I’m happy and so much more.”“Same,” Jim whispered, and he gave her a small smile.Or, Jim and Claire have a victory kiss(ses).





	victory kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, my name's Sam! So recently I got into the Trollhunters, and while I usually don't really write fics- actually I do write alot, I just don't post them - I found the fics lacking in the Trollhunters fandom rather shocking. 
> 
> I've got a few drafts laying around, but after I read the book, I was really inspired to write this one and combine one of my dumb ideas with it. This does not contain any spoilers (similarities, maybe) for the book and as far as I'm concerned, none for the show either. In each way, if you haven't watched the show yet, I doubt it's a good idea to begin reading fanfiction already. 
> 
> I apologise for any misspellings or grammar mistakes in advance or my writing in general, and now I'm done talking (typing).

**W** hen it’s over, it seems quiet in the city of Arcadia. Truth is that there were a hundred hearts beating loudly against ribcages and a hundred mouths desperately gasping for air. Sirens that bloat in the background cause tinnitus to those who were still standing and the sound of everything that was broken echoed throughout the somewhat empty canal.

 

Despite the chaos that still gripped the city in its grasp, this was the calm after the storm. Nobody knew what they had just witnessed, exceptions of those who had experienced something similar- even then, such a battle, in which the two worlds and everything in between, fought against a mutual enemy instead of fighting each other for a change, had never been fought before.

 

Still choking on their disbelief, people and trolls start to speak, scream, cry and make any sound that they could produce to express emotions that had never been felt before, from the sides of the canal, inside the canal, and on the Arcadia Bridge. Those who had not seen Gunmar the Black’s defeat and did not have realisation dawning upon them yet were left in confusion and relief in the streets of the city.

 

Jim Lake Jr, the Trollhunter, had his sword clenched in his palms as he looked at the dead body of his enemy, at the broken pieces of the turned-to-stone body of his enemy. And he isn’t the only one that stared at the pieces that seem like nothing more than rocks with mixed emotions. “We did it,” Someone said, and Jim heard a feminine voice that spoke to him, was intended for him, and did not come from the background. “Yeah,” He simply agreed. ( _We_ , he emphasizes on in his mind, _because being together was so, so much better than being alone_.)

 

After a few seconds, Jim tore his gaze away from his enemies’ shattered corpse and turned to look at Claire Nuñez, who approached him gently, almost afraid to make any sound with her footsteps. “I think we did it,” He only offered her, then he looked back at the rest of the field. He noticed Claire’s staff laying on the ground.

 

Toby Domzalski stood up, AAARRRGGHH!!! by his side. The two glanced at each other with wide eyes, not saying a thing. Blinky Galadrigal is the third within the team to speak again. “Did we….? Is he?” Blinky swallowed audibly, and he looked around anxiously. “I think so,” Claire replied. She reached out to touch one of the pieces, but she retracted her hands almost immediately when she brushed Gunmar the Black’s dead body. For a moment she had been expecting him to jump up from somewhere and bring chaos and panic to Arcadia once more. As if he had been hiding and this wasn’t really Gunmar’s shattered body.

 

It doesn’t happen, even after they wait for a few seconds that seems like an eternity. Thank goodness it doesn’t happen. Because it had been eternal eclipse that he wanted, daylight was that he received.

 

Jim looked up at the sky, the moon had aligned itself in front of the sun due to Gunmar’s dark magic, so he and his minions had the change to roam Arcadia and the rest of the world as long as they pleased without having to fear sunlight. However, when the Trollhunters were fighting him, the moon had slowly slid back on its original place, and halfway through its way of moving out of the sun’s view, sunlight reached to Gunmar and before he noticed, he was doomed to his death.

 

Where there was shadow, lurked good Trolls. And where there was sunlight, Gumm-Gumms were doomed to the same fate as their master. Jim knew that there were still Gumm-Gumms out there who managed to flee into shadow before the sunlight could’ve hurt them, or Gumm-Gumms who were inside of buildings. He bit his lip, that was a problem too, nagging at the back of his head and giving him all the relief. It wasn’t quite over yet, technically. But if he could decide, it would be over as fast as possible.

 

“Jim,” Claire called, her voice trembling slightly. She reached out to touch his shoulder lightly. Jim realised his shoulders were tense, that his whole posture had been tense. He visibly relaxed and he slid his sword back on his back. “Are you okay?” Claire finally asked.

 

“I’m fine,” He sighed. “More importantly, are you okay?” He turned to look at her properly, furrowing his eyebrows together. There was mud on her face, mixing in with sweat and splatters of blood, that she wiped away onto her already dirty outfit. Still, she looked beautiful. She smiled warmly and took a step closer to him. Jim’s first thought is that if he leaned in, he could kiss her. He would be lying if he’d say that his hands aren’t itching to touch her, and he had the intense urge to kiss her.

 

“I’m okay,” She finally said, after she intertwined her stained hand with his. Not that his hands were entirely clean either.

 

“Are you happy?” He questioned her quietly, as he momentarily glanced at the intertwined hands. That simple gesture was still enough to fluster him.

 

“I’m happy,” Claire confirmed. She locked her eyes with his eyes and she kept her eyes locked with his as she brought his hand to her lips and kissed the fingertips, covered by cold metal. “I’m happy and so much more.”

 

“Same,” Jim whispered, and he gave her a small smile.

 

With slight hesitation, Jim stroked Claire’s cheeks, letting his thumb run underneath her eyes and by her nose. Claire’s lips are close to his and they’re slightly parted. Claire closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. His smile grew when he noticed how comfortable she was around him and to his touch. That was a nice feeling, and definitely mutual. Her warm breath smelled like mint, and he genuinely hoped that his breath wasn’t that bad and he didn’t taste bad either when he kissed the corner of her mouth, letting his lip linger there for a few moments. He wanted to kiss more, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose. Her lips.

 

Jim had a thousand thoughts in his mind, but most revolved around _her_. “Jim,” Claire murmured, as she held the hand that was on her cheek and she rubbed circles on Jim’s fingers. Her eyes slowly fluttered half-open. “What about the rest? We still have things to do…” She trailed off, sounding reluctant to say it. Jim wished that it wasn’t true and he could focus on her only right now, but she’s right. Jim told himself he’d make it quick and then go back to work. That this would be a short victory kiss. (He lied.)

 

“Don’t mind us,” They heard Toby say. “You two keep on doing that savage custom,” Draal added, he sounded rather awkward. 

 

There’s absolutely no hesitation when their lips meet, just the realisation that Jim preferred to kiss her lips than the other parts of her face.

 

It’s as passionate as their first kiss they shared, but the relief that they poured in is on a whole other level. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and she pushes her lips against his, deepening their kiss. Jim wrapped his arms around her waist. The result is their noses bumping and they have to pull away because their teeth clashed as well- it’s a good thing that they don’t have braces. The pair both need a shower and to be honest the taste of mud and bloody isn’t ideal, their lips are dry and cracked. Though, for now, that’s okay.

 

They looked at each other and with big grins, like the somewhat inexperienced lovesick teenagers that they were, they kissed again. Even though there are still sirens bloating loudly in the back, and there was a loud cry of cheers. Even when Jim heard his mother call for him somewhere and Claire heard her parents yell for her.

 

It really doesn’t matter whether it’s fate or luck because they have each other and they also have so much more than each other. They still had things to do, but it was over. It would be over. Gunmar the Black was dead.

 

Against his lips, Claire whispered that they should probably stop. With a smile against her mouth, he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this is alot shorter than I expected, but I'm not sure on what to add. To be honest, this feels slightly ooc..... Whatever. I'm just going to post this and see what happens. And if any of you have feedback, that'd be great to hear (read)! 
> 
> Bye, and hopefully, see you soon!


End file.
